Erika
Erika is a UNWD agent and Nordic demigoddess. She hails from the ancient age of the Norse gods, and is a skilled warrior. Character Appearance She is superhumanly tall and strongly built. She wears silver armour with gold arm braces and shoulder plates. She has a gold dragon belt, from which hangs a whip and a tomahawk. She has a warhammer, a bow and arrow and a sword on her back. She has extremely long blonde hair (down to her knees in the ponytail) clasped in a very low ponytail by a gold ring. She wears large leather boots and a gold circlet. Her eyes have ethereal dark blue sclera and gold irises. She wears a majestic blue cloak with gold trim. Personality She is fairly stoic, the typical honour-motivated warrior type. However, she is often willing to help and motivate others. She's a bit of a big-sister type in the UNWD, but her thinking is a little outdated - not to say that she's politically incorrect or insensitive, but she doesn't understand many of modern society's customs or... gadgets. Despite being friendly, she is reserved and her presence commands respect. Skills and Abilities She has some life-draining and healing abilities, but her main powers are her battle instinct and massive strength. She is proficient at handling multiple weapons, can bulldoze berserker-style through droves of foes with ease, and can channel godlike energy to give her attacks that extra kick. She can also use her strength to leap great distances and create gusts/powerful soundwaves by yelling/yodelling, and her battlecries both intimidate foes and invigorate allies. She also has an incredibly loud voice, which is handy, for reasons, however she sometimes has problems dialling down the volume when speaking casually. Sarky loves to imitate this and Agent 47 feels this is always an invitation to a how-loud-can-I-talk contest. Don't keep them together in the mess hall long. History Early Life Erika was born the daughter to a great hero who moved mountains and whipped up storms and probably invented rainbows or something. This great hero was tricked and killed by a vile enormous serpent. Erika swore to kill the serpent and become a hero greater even than her father. Recklessly rushing into battle with the serpent, Erika was gravely wounded. Trying to cling onto life, she impressed the gods with her strength of will and earned a second chance - they revived her, and promised to give her boundless power if she completed 7 trials (mostly errands the gods hadn't gotten around to doing). The Seven Trials # Plough a gargantuan field, which she did with the plough on her own shoulders, as the bull had been injured. The field's owner granted her the gold pieces of her armour as thanks. # Retrieve a manticore's tooth. After attempting to punch it from the beast's mouth, she played dead. The manticore bit the gold arm braces, breaking off three teeth. She gave one to the gods, and later used the other two on her war-hammer. # Fight a cursed dragon. This cursed creature gains another head every time it hears someone say dragon. Refusing stoically to say 'dragon' even once (instead calling it a lizard, a beast, a leviathan, etc), Erika socked it in the face with her new war-hammer, breaking off its scales and using it as a sort of durable chainmail. # Carry stones up the mountain so a mountain tribe can build their homes. Although she had sustained a slight shoulder injury from swinging the heavy war hammer, she carried the stones on her back, and even carried the stones of a tribeswoman who had become fatigued. The tribe gave her a nice pair of boots (her own broke) and rich blue fabric (later becoming her cape) in thanks. # Collect a feather from a bird-beast. After climbing the huge tree that housed its nest, she actually did it a favour by clearing its nest of shed feathers and clutter. Giving one feather to the gods, she kept the rest and used them in the fletchings of her arrows. # Placate a giant living within a fiery volcano. She did this, defeating the raging giant and exhausting him in battle. The giant passed out, and the volcano stopped spewing fire. She used the hot rocks and magma to forge her sword, armour and tomahawk. # Defeat a mighty chimera. She did! And she used its long mane to string her bow, and its leather to create her whip. After completing these trials, Erika realised that she had become strong anyway, through hard work, and had kitted herself with a sick natural loadout, so she rejected the promise of power from the gods. Surprised and impressed by her integrity, the gods made her a legendary hero, putting a bust of her in the hall of the brave. Not-Quite-Ragnarok When the clouds of doom blotted out the sky and Ragnarok was called, Erika sprung into action, saving Yggdrasil, the tree that held the realm of the gods in its boughs, from the great hound of the apocalypse. Sending great Fenrir packing with his tail between his legs, Erika was blessed with a massive, immortal strength, the ability to give and create life - although she at first refused this power, the gods snuck it into her mead, and she drank a little before tasting the sublime godlike overtones and spitting it out. The aftertaste stuck with her, and so the power was hers, I guess. Tuckered out from all that, and the mad God Party that was thrown in her honour, Erika had a bit of a snooze to rest her body. In a mountain. For thousands of years. Reemergence On August 19th, 2015, considered her birthday, she was awoken by a disturbance - she feared that Fenrir had grown some and was coming back for Ragnarok 2 (Mythologic Boogaloo). However, it was only a dog being walked down by the rarely-walked path, and she emerged into the 21st century, bewildered and bizarrely dressed. After a few mishaps, and some heroic misadventures, Erika was offered a place in the UNWD. While she was, at first, apprehensive and felt like she was a sore thumb. However, when Minotro, SCORCH, and then Sir Catatapuss joined, she felt more at ease, due to these agents also being somewhat chronologically displaced. She is still an UNWD agent, but she still awaits the second coming of Ragnarok, the end of worlds. At some point, having the Horn of the Old Gods, she donated it to Loch & Keye's. Trivia * August 19th, her day of emerging from the mountain, is also her 'birthday' - the day of her first being conceptualised/discussed. * Erika is probably the most manga-looking character in all of Colkinom, just ahead of Mason Quigley's hair. Category:Females Category:Superhumans Category:UNWD Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Legends